


Imagine being Remus Lupin's sister and dating Regulus Black

by neurobeing



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing
Summary: Remus sees a strange anomaly on the Marauder's Map: His sister sneaking around with Regulus Black.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913290
Kudos: 55





	Imagine being Remus Lupin's sister and dating Regulus Black

It was late at night when Remus noticed something weird on the Marauder’s Map. His sister’s name next to Regulus Black’s on the astronomy tower. He lept out of bed.

“Sirius! Sirius, wake up!” Remus whispered as he shook Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius only groaned in response. “It’s Regulus, he’s with y/n,” Remus continued. 

“Quiet yourself, Remus. I’m sleeping,” Sirius mumbled out. Remus sighed, knowing that he was going to have to confront you later.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Remus had yet to speak to you. He only noticed then, as you sat eating breakfast, that you and Regulus had been exchanging glances from across the Great Hall. Remus wondered how long it had been going on. Why had it been going on? Regulus is a pureblood and you’re a half-blood, how would that relationship work? It was then that Remus realized that your blood status difference is why it had been a secret all along. Remus started thinking back to all the times that you had been “out with friends” at Hogsmeade. Or all the times you couldn’t go out because you were “studying in the library.”

Remus realized that your secretive behavior had been going on for years. Had he really been so blind?

* * *

Remus studied the map in his bed later that evening. He searched the paper for Regulus’s name, but could not find it. “Could he have left the grounds?” Remus wondered. He followed your name through the Hogwarts halls though. You were walking, and Remus didn’t think much of it until your name disappeared. He got up out of bed, knowing immediately where you two had been hiding all this time: the room of requirement. 

He grabbed Sirius and yanked him out of bed. Sirius let out a cry in protest.

“What do you want? Where are we going?” Sirius asked as Remus pulled him down the stairs by the arm. 

“The room of requirement,” Remus replied as they stepped outside the portrait hole and into the hallway. 

“Mhmm, a secret getaway. You could have just asked me Moony, you didn’t have to pull me out of bed so… ferociously.” Sirius flirted. Remus only rolled his eyes at Sirius and continued down the hallway. 

When he and Sirius turned a corner, that’s when they saw it. You and Regulus, hand in hand, stepping out of the door to the room of requirement. Regulus noticed Remus and Sirius first and immediately pulled you back into the room of requirement. The door began to fade into a wall, but Remus caught it before it could fully close. He yanked the door open and revealed you and Regulus, standing in front of a room with a bed, bookshelves, a couch, and a fireplace. It was like you two made it your own little common room.

It was the most awkward silence ever. Regulus had slightly nudged you behind him, in case they would try to take you away from him. Remus wasn’t shocked, but Sirius had his mouth open in a perfect circle.

“Hi,” You said, trying to ease the tension. You gripped Reg’s hand a little tighter.

Remus had known about your relationship for 24 hours, but he did not know what he was going to say. Sirius spoke up first.

“Well, out of all the girls in Hogwarts, I never pictured a girl as great as y/n Lupin to end up with my little brother.” 

This made Regulus tense up, and you rubbed circles on the back of his palm.

“Are you mad?” You asked the boys. You didn’t know who it was directed at, Remus or Sirius.

They both said “no” at the same time, anyway.

This put both you and Regulus at ease. You turned around and sat on the couch, pulling Regulus along with you.

“Thank Merlin. It’s been so difficult keeping this a secret,” you said as you kicked your feet up on the ottoman. 

Sirius and Remus sat down on the couch across from you and Reg. 

“How long has… this,” Remus motioned to you and Reg, “Been going on?” 

Regulus spoke up for the first time. “Since third year.”

“Two years?” Sirius said, shocked. You and Reg both nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, y/n?” Remus asked you.

“Reg wanted it to be a secret. If his parents found out…” You trailed off, knowing both Remus and Sirius would understand what you meant. 

That night felt short. You, Regulus, Remus, and Sirius sat in the room of requirement until daybreak just chatting. Chatting about everything. There was no worry about blood status or houses, it was just friends talking about their lives as if they had never known each other at all. When the sun rose, you and Regulus departed from Sirius and Remus on good terms, all your secrets spilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @/neurobeing


End file.
